just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
PH-25 Sparrow
The PH-25 Sparrow is a lightly-armored transport helicopter in Just Cause: Volosia. It is in service with several factions, and an armed variant is also available. Appearance The vehicle is based off of the real-world Mil MI-8 helicopter developed by the Soviet Union, a small transport helicopter with an armed counterpart resembling the Mil MI-17, which is in turn an armed version of the MI-8. Both variants are available in Just Cause: Volosia. Development history The vehicle was designed by the Union Industries Association as a light transport and reconnaissance helicopter, for transferal of troops between positions in situations where the HT-227 Giant would simply be overkill, or too large and impractical for use in these situations. After testing was complete, both the armed and unarmed variations were put into production and blueprints were distributed throughout the Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union, and in addition the helicopter was also exported to members of the Warsaw Pact. This helicopter continued to remain in service with post-Soviet states and post-Warsaw Pact nations, with Volosia being no exception. After the Third Civil War began in Volosia, the helicopter, like many other vehicles of the Volosian Republic's military, went to the various factions of the conflict. In addition, it has even seen some use as a standard patrol helicopter for the Aleskivich Mafia. Variants Unarmed The PH-25 Sparrow was designed as a younger brother of the HT-227 Giant, mixing badly-needed speed and agility to get cargo and perhaps troops to different locations fast. While it cannot carry vehicles as effectively, and has a lighter cargo capacity this helicopter is easily able to get a wider variety of jobs done in reasonable amounts of time. It can also be used as a surveillance or reconnaissance helicopter on top of its usual transport duties, and was extensively used by the Volosian Republic as such. Armed Like its unarmed counterpart, this helicopter is good for transport capabilities despite its reduced cargo space, but unlike its unarmed counterpart, this vehicle is instead designed as a light attack helicopter equipped with several missile pods, designed to harass and engage enemy forces on the ground. It does not have any bullet-based weapons much like the canon CS Navajo, but it is designed to strafe large enemy columns and transport friendly infantry to the fight while providing air support. Considering the vehicle's size and weight, the agility is impressive, but it is no HB-86 Hunter. Gallery Mil MI-8 Mil MI-8.jpg|The Mil MI-8, a Soviet transport helicopter and basis for the unarmed variant of the PH-25 Sparrow Mil MI-8 2.jpg|Another image of an MI-8, with a vibrant design of blue and white. Mil MI-8 3.jpg|The front of an MI-8. Mil MI-8 4.jpg|An MI-8 of the Indian Air Force. Mil MI-8 5.jpg|A Colombian MI-8. Mil MI-8 6.jpg|The rear of an MI-8, with doors opened. Mil MI-8 7.jpg|An MI-8 with a rope attached. Mil MI-8 8.jpg|A UN MI-8. Mil MI-8 9.jpg|Another MI-8. Mil MI-17 Mil MI-17.jpg|The Mil MI-17, an armed version of the MI-8 helicopter. Note the six sets of rocket pods on either wing. Mil MI-17 2.jpg|A lineup of three MI-17 helicopters. Mil MI-17 3.jpg|An Iraqi MI-17. Mil MI-17 4.jpg|An Mi-17 of the Russian air force. Mil MI-17 5.jpg|An image of the front of an MI-17. Mil MI-17 6.jpg|A side view of a Polish MI-17. Mil MI-17 7.jpg|Two MI-17s, in flight. Mil MI-17 8.jpg|Another image of a Russian MI-17. Category:Content Category:Volosia Category:Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Faction Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Aircraft Category:Aircraft in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Helicopters and VTOLs Category:Helicopters in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Soviet Union Category:Ex-Volosian Republic Military Vehicles Category:Russian Armed Forces Category:Armed Vehicles